Sill a Sixteen YearOld Girl
by FelsGoddess
Summary: Onepost. The local convenience store is giving out free cups with Queen Amidala's favorite celebrity. She just has to have one!


Disclaimer: Neither Star Wars of 7/11 is mine.

Queen Amidala was annoyed. She had spent the entire day listening to budget arguments. She just had to be the good Queen who listened to everyone. Normally, she didn't mind listening to everyone's opinion, but today Sio Bibble was on her last nerve. It had been two years since the Trade Federation invasion. Hadn't he figured out that she knew what she was doing?

She decided that she had had enough. She rose, signaling the end of the meeting, and walked out. She had more important things to deal with than small budge problems. Today was the day that the 7/11 down the road from the palace was giving away cups that featured the holostar Dayvid Rex's picture with the purchase of a slush. Amidala thought he was absolutely gorgeous. So what if she was Queen? She was still sixteen years old.

Amidala went into her quarters. She signaled for Sabe to come forward. 

"Yes, milady?"

"I need you to be Queen for a bit."

"There is no crisis," Sabe said, obviously confused.

"Just do it, please. You don't have to meet with anybody, just stay in here and claim your working," Amidala instructed. She stepped behind a screen and donned Padme attire. Sabe appeared dressed as the Queen.

"I'll be back shortly."

"Where are you going, milady?" Rabe asked.

"7/11," Padme grinned.

"Oooo, to get the cups?" Yache responded.

"Yeah. You want one?"

"Of course!"

"I'll pick up one for all of us," Padme said, grinning.

"I'll come and help," Rabe volunteered.

Padme nodded. The two headed out of the palace. No one questioned them. After all, the Queen often sent her handmaidens out into the city. Padme and Rabe hurried to the 7/11. A line had formed outside. Everyone wanted one! 

"At this rate, we'll never get one!" Padme groaned. 

"Hmm, we could always say the Queen ordered us," Rabe suggested, grinned mischievously.

"Let's wait first. Maybe the line will go quickly."

Fifteen minutes past. Finally Rabe and Padme were at the head of the line. They got their cups and filled them. They made their way to the register. 

"I'm sorry, but only one cup per customer," the cashier said.

"What?" Rabe said.

"One per paying customer."

Padme whispered to Rabe, "Do you have your royal seal?"

"Yes. Are we pulling rank?"

"Yes. I have to have this cups!" Padme hissed. She and Rabe showed their seals. With those, they could get anything.

"Those aren't real," the cashier said. 

"WHAT!" Padme yelped, "Yes they are! I signed them!"

"You? You think you're the Queen. Oh this is rich! Hey everyone! We've got Queen Amidala here!" the cashier shouted.

Padme bit the inside of her cheek. Her and Rabe had put on normal looking cloaks. She exchanged glances with Rabe, the looked at the cashier, "These are real and I can prove it!" 

"Oh yeah? I would love to see you try."

"Fine," Padme smiled smugly, "My I use your holocomm?"

"Go ahead."

Padme walked behind the counter and called her quarters. Sabe appeared. She hid her surprise in seeing her well, "Yes, Padme?"

"This cashier says Rabe and I's seals are fake, milady," Padme explained, hiding her grin. 

"Where is she?"

The cashier nervously stepped forward, "Y-yes, your highness?"

"Do you not have a copy of my signature there?"

"Yes, but with so many forgers-"

"They are my handmaidens. Give them what they require," Sabe answered and disconnected.

Padme turned to the cashier, "If I were you, I would keep this quiet. You don't want people to know you doubted the Queen."

Padme and Rabe paid and left, laughing. The cashier had immedianly called for assistance and took her break.

"That was an abuse of power," Rabe told Padme once they had entered the palace.

"I know, but its Dayvid Rex!" Padme gushed, admiring her cup. They reached her quarters and distributed them.

Sabe stared at her in amazement, "Well, I don't think I've ever been trained for that!"

Padme shrugged. It's not like she abused her power often, just once or twice.

Padme's private comm pinged. She answered it. It was her sister Sola, "Padme! Guess what's at the 7/11!"

Padme grinned, "I know, Sola. Trust me, I know." Hope this at least brought a smile to your face.


End file.
